bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuuli
Tuuli was a Le-Matoran who worked in Le-Metru. History Metru Nui Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Tuuli inhabited Le-Metru. He worked as a Cute Station Attendant and, at some point, aided Toa Matau in his search for Orkahm. He stayed in Le-Metru until the island's Matoran population was taken away by the Vahki, who were being commanded by Makuta Teridax in the form of Turaga Dume. He was put into a Matoran Sphere. Later, when the Toa Metru rescued all of the Matoran, he was reawakened on the shores of Naho Bay. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Tuuli was in a Matoran Sphere, his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Le-Matoran on creating the village of Le-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Matau former Toa Metru of Air. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. Later The Dark Time After a year of peace in Mata Nui, Teridax began his attack to the Matoran with the Rahi. At this point in Tuuli's life, he had become a Trader in Le-Koro. Some time after this, a hive of Nui-Rama attacked Le-Wahi. The Matoran were overwhelmed by their numbers, which resulted in them losing the battle. Turaga Matau, and a large number of Le-Matoran, were captured by the Rahi and imprisoned in their hive. Tuuli was among those who were captured. He was trapped in the hive, with the other Le-Matoran, until the others were freed by Toa Onua and Toa Lewa. Tuuli then took part in a celebration held back in Le-Koro. The Bohrok Invasion During the Bohrok Invasion of Le-Koro, Tuuli was among the Le-Matoran who were enslaved by the Bohrok by exposure to Krana. Luckily, Tuuli's Krana was removed when Kongu, Tamaru, Takua, and several Onu-Matoran in Boxers arrived and trapped the enslaved Le-Matoran. After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, Tuuli and the other Matoran were rebuilt into larger, stronger forms like they had been before the effects of the Matoran Spheres. Return to Metru Nui Tuuli helped to consturct the boats to return to Metru Nui, and also heard the Turaga tales about Mata Nui. Reign of Teridax Tuuli and the other Matoran of Metru Nui celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in the coliseum when they heard Teridax proclaming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Tuuli did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Joureny's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Tuuli and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Tuuli had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Appearances *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Le-Metru Category:2004